


Изменники

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Когда вместе нельзя, а порознь - невозможно.





	Изменники

Все изменники похожи друг на друга независимо от пола, возраста и социального статуса. Есть в них что-то такое… _Искусственное_. Улыбки слишком честны. Ответы слишком правдоподобны. Подарки слишком щедры. Этот пластмассовый привкус идеальности всегда выдает гнильцу, спрятанную, словно разлагающийся труп в ворохе синтетических цветов.

Чем более дурацкий предлог выбирает муж, чтобы сбежать из лона семьи, тем больше вероятность, что он таки просто пошел пропустить стаканчик с друзьями, а не втрахивает в матрас размалеванную шлюху.

Хорошо и складно только у тех, кому есть что скрывать.

Тони виртуозный лжец. Он улыбается самой искренней улыбкой, он покупает Кьяре лучшие итальянские туфли и водит в ресторан «без повода»…

Повод есть. Повод зовут Артуром.

Тони даже самому себе не может объяснить — зачем? У него есть любимая (все еще) жена, такой же любимый и родной (уже недостаточно) дом, стабильная хорошая работа (он давно потерял к ней интерес). Его жизнь идеальна.

_Она отвратительно скучна._

Даже некогда взрывной характер Кьяры будто бы сгладился, стал не мягче, скорее ворчливее, но без прежней агрессивной страстности. Теперь их уютное гнездышко просто дом, теперь секс — супружеский долг (минут десять от силы), теперь Кьяра из опасной хищницы, которую хотелось завоевать, превратилась в домашнюю растолстевшую кошку.

Все еще ласковую и любимую по-своему, но…

Артур тоже похож на кота. Всклокоченного и злого. Такого не погладишь мимоходом, как он иногда гладил по голове Кьяру, а она опять что-то ворчала сквозь сон, не отвечая толком на его попытки распалить ее.

Нет. _Артур злой_. Бешеный. Абсолютно дикий.

У него глаза горят зеленым огнем, совершенно, невозможно бесовским. У него не поцелуи — укусы, такие, что губы нещадно болят, а на спине нет живого места.

Артур _правильный и тихий_. У него скучная работа клерка, темно-синий фордик и придурочно улыбающийся муженек. Полный комплект счастливого человека по меркам среднего класса.

Тони пересекается с ними — Альфредом и Артуром — на очередной летучке. Они, как образцовая парочка, всегда не разлей вода, сидят рядом, соприкасаясь локтями, шутят одни шутки на двоих и в целом выглядят гармонично.

_Ни черта._

Тони смотрит на тонкие артуровы пальцы с уродливым обручальным кольцом, на его драматично изломанные выразительные брови, на полную усталого терпения блеклую улыбку, обращенную к Джонсу. Они как задолбаный жизнью родитель и непоседливое чадо.

Он видит в нем свое отражение — выцветшее подобие любви, ставшей привычкой, не вредной, но доставляющей дискомфорт.

Как продолжительный зуд под гипсом, когда кожа горит и до нее невозможно добраться. Невозможно унять это раздражение от скуки и серости, которое, словно токсины, накапливается внутри.

Гипс хочется сорвать, содрать.

Тони сдирает с Артура узкие брюки в кладовке.

Он разворачивает его к стене, впечатывает со всей силы, так, что англичанину приходится упереться в стену руками, изломано, до боли и хруста выгнув спину. Тони вспоминает, как невесомо целовал Кьяру после скучного вечернего секса вчера, и впивается зубам в бледное плечо с охристыми пятнами веснушек.

Артур тихо стонет в закушенную ладонь.

То, что происходит дальше, — грязно, жестко, больно и очень хорошо. _Лучшие десять минут в его гребаной жизни._

Альфред остался в конференц-зале, Тони вышел под каким-то возмутительно-правдивым предлогом, Кьяра осталась дома, телефон Артура остался в кладовке, откуда они ушли пятью минутами спустя. Мораль осталась где-то в прошлой жизни, где у Тони не было второго мобильника, расцарапанной спины и итальянских туфель каждый месяц в статье расходов.

У них с Артуром тоже десять минут. Не больше, чем с Кьярой, только причины другие.

С Кьярой больше не получается. С Артуром больше просто нельзя.

Кьяры всегда так много, что Тони начинает задыхаться.

Артура так мало, что он жадно хватает ртом воздух, стараясь надышаться им до следующей передышки. Вся его жизнь — марафон. Из точки А в точку В. С работы — домой. От жены — к любовнику. От скуки — к яркости.

_Они изменники._

Совершенно бесстыжие бессердечные ублюдки.

Которые обманывают тех, кого (вроде бы еще) любят.

Они обманывают себя, потому что они конечно же (да) не любят друг друга.

Тони хороший лжец. У него самая искренняя улыбка на свете.

Он целует Кьяру опухшими воспаленным губами и говорит ей «люблю».

Люблю за то, что из-за тебя моменты с ним еще ярче.

Артуру он (почти) говорит «люблю», потому что после него он снова мог вспомнить, почему выбрал ее.

Спасибо, что вы есть. Оба.

Что Артур говорит Альфреду, Тони не знает. Может, не говорит вообще.

Но он тоже привязан к нему. По-своему. Наверно, ему стыдно (а может, и нет).

_Но они не могут быть вместе дольше десяти минут._

Тони думает, что эти десять минут стоят всей его тошнотворно-идеальной жизни.


End file.
